


Диптих

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Orlesian Politics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Что делать, когда упал? Взять протянутую руку и подняться. А потом придумать, как еще можно использовать эту руку.Автор -pod_serym_nebom
Relationships: Vivienne (Dragon Age)/Florianne de Chalons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Диптих

В Скайхолде – этом якобы великом и величественном замке – все было грубым и убогим. Неряшливая каменная кладка, от которой тянуло гнетущей сыростью, очерчивала границы ее комнаты и – надо смотреть правде в глаза – ее свободы; узкое окно-бойница в толстой стене, через которое видно кусок пасмурного серого неба и в которое нет-нет, да и заносило пригоршню снега; безыскусный и откровенно безвкусный ковер на ледяном полу; кустарная кровать, которую, похоже, сколотили из рухляди, что осталась от прежних хозяев не меньше тысячи лет назад.

Вот вся ее роскошь. Вот все, чего достойна Великая герцогиня, племянница и советница Императора, кузина и советница Императрицы, неудавшаяся властительница мира. Агент Инквизиции. Всего лишь агент Инквизиции.

Даже платье на ней – убогое, простецкое – было насмешкой. Багаж для нее собирали слуги Селины – ее собственные скорее всего разбежались, как только стало известно о ее проигрыше, – и уж кузина наверняка не оставила вниманием столь важную деталь как внешний вид своей поверженной соперницы: каждый должен наглядно видеть ее фиаско. И теперь гардероб Флорианны состоял из одежды столь отвратительной, что в былые времена она даже последнего метельщика на своей службе не нарядила бы в подобное тряпье. Грубые ткани невзрачных, каких-то грязных оттенков, примитивный крой, аляпистая отделка... Было даже немного интересно, где дорогая кузина сумела раздобыть эдакое уродство. Кажется, Флорианна видела что-то подобное на простолюдинах-ферелденцах, состоящих в Инквизиции.

Она в бессилии закусила губу. Какое убожество! Разве к этому она шла? Разве этого добивалась? Хотелось выть и царапать лицо. 

Когда дверь в ее «покои» приоткрылась, Флорианна сидела на своей «перине» с прямой спиной и безмятежным выражением лица. Повернув голову навстречу ночной гостье, она в легком удивлении приподняла бровь:

– Ты?

– Я.

– Пришла позлорадствовать?

– Ну уж утешений ты от меня вряд ли дождешься, моя дорогая. Не существует слов достаточно сильных, что сумели бы умалить столь сокрушительное падение.

Флорианна не стала отвечать, хотя в былые времена могла бы с легкостью парировать десятками разных способов. Но не было никакого желания затевать словесную дуэль. Не было смысла. 

И хотя молчание уже было слабостью, Флорианна не позволила себе иных ее проявлений. Изящным движением она подобрала с пола брошенную маску и жестом, отточенным тысячами, десятками тысяч повторов, закрепила ее на лице, а затем повернулась наконец к мадам Вивьен, Железной леди – по моде Инквизиции маску не носившей. 

Возможно, Флорианне стоило бы последовать примеру Вивьен, но собственная маска словно бы что-то делала с ней, встряхивала, вдыхала потребность ей соответствовать. Напоминала, кто она такая.

– Так что же, дашь совет, моя дорогая? – Сарказм – это слабая попытка вернуть былую отточенность фраз, но все же начало. Новое начало, о да! Флорианна даже почти почувствовала вкус азарта на губах. Почти. – Как я припоминаю, ты бывала в похожей ситуации – всего шаг до вершины…

Смех Вивьен почти не вызывал обиды. Почти. 

– Цветик, это так жалко, что даже мило. Я практически тронута, насколько беспомощной ты сейчас выглядишь.

Видимо, одной маски все-таки недостаточно – за ней следует быть Игроку, а не проигравшему. Только выучка, привычка и остатки гордости не позволяли плечам опуститься, пусть больше всего на свете ей хотелось упасть на шаткую кровать, зарыться в затхлое одеяло и постараться стать как можно меньше. Почти исчезнуть.

Флорианна ненавидела себя за эту слабость. 

Падать ниже, кажется, было некуда, но с мазохистским удовольствием она нашла такую возможность. И тут же ею воспользовалась:

– Так зачем ты тут? Что тебе надо? 

Вероятно, было бы гораздо лучше умереть. Селина, перед отправкой в Скайхолд с царственным видом даруя Инквизитору право – а на деле головную боль и ответственность, разумеется, – ее осудить, обмолвилась, что Флорианна отправилась бы сюда даже мертвой. Фарс должен быть доигран до конца. «В деревянном ящике», – безжалостно припечатала ее кузина. Но вряд ли деревянный ящик хуже каменного, и к тому же ей было бы уже безразлично.

Вивьен не ответила. Скользнула ближе, подняла руки к груди, плавным, грациозным движением распахнула переливающуюся в слабом свете одинокой свечи изящную мантию, позволяя ей стечь к ногам. И осталась обнаженной. 

Черная перламутровая кожа своей безупречной гладкостью притягивала взгляд и манила прикоснуться. Едва заметно вздымающийся и опадающий живот с золотой капелькой в пупке завораживал, лишая рассудка. Крутые бедра и узкая талия в совершенстве своих пропорций поднимали откуда-то изнутри звериные порывы. Высокая, идеально очерченная грудь призывала припасть к ней в страстном, неистовом поцелуе. Гордая посадка головы вызывала восхищение и трепет.

Вивьен была совершенством.

Флорианна, совсем забыв, что на ней маска, постаралась придать своему лицу максимально равнодушное выражение и, с трудом оторвавшись от открывающейся ей картины, подняла взгляд выше, чтобы посмотреть в ее глаза. Что она ожидала там увидеть? Снисхождение? Жалость? Торжество? Удовлетворение? В темных глазах Вивьен плескался мрак. 

Одолжение, услуга, дар, насмешка?.. Флорианна была растеряна, но не настолько она пала, чтобы продемонстрировать это. Легким движением поднявшись с кровати, она остановилась прямо перед Вивьен. Ее глаза оказались напротив чувственных, манящих губ, а срывающееся дыхание нежными прикосновениями ласкало точеные ключицы. Словно в помутнении, Флорианна дотронулась пальцами до тыльной стороны кисти Вивьен и повела вверх по руке. Прекраснейший антиванский шелк не мог бы сравниться с гладкостью ее кожи. 

В ответ Вивьен перехватила ее руку и прижала к своей щеке, потерлась, словно кошка. 

– Какие некуртуазные мозоли для герцогини, – промурлыкала она, ведя кончиками пальцев Флорианны по своим губам. 

– Зато в самый раз для агента Инквизиции, – скривилась Флорианна. 

– Ах, что за восхитительная самоотверженность, моя дорогая, – засмеялась Вивьен, и звонкий, чистый, как хрусталь, смех заметался в тесной каменной коробке.

Флорианна сделала над собой усилие, чтобы отрешиться от окружающего убожества и сосредоточиться только на Вивьен – той роскоши, том безупречном совершенстве, единственно которого она была достойна во всей этой гнусной Инквизиции. 

Их губы слились в поцелуе, руки переплелись в объятиях, и два изящных – каждое по-своему – разгоряченных, прижавшихся друг к другу тела плавно опустились на кровать.

Маска вновь оказалась на полу, но уже не символом поражения, а чем-то иным, чем-то пока неясным, но обещающим. Флорианна не успела ухватить мысль, понять, что именно сулит ей происходящее, как сверху на маску упало ее отвратительное платье, и в голове воцарилась блаженная пустота.

Впервые за много лет, если не за всю жизнь, она позволила себе расслабиться полностью. Не думать и не контролировать, только чувствовать и ощущать, впитывать в себя выверенные, точные движения умелых рук, мягкие и вместе с тем будоражащие прикосновения горячих губ, ловить ритм гибкого тела, прижимающегося и отступающего. Она позволила своим рукам двгаться бездумно, исследовать и ласкать, губам – скользить по шелку чужой кожи, наслаждаясь гладкостью и нежным сладким ароматом пионов. 

От силы и глубины позабытых, а может и вовсе незнакомых ощущений, кружилась голова и искажалось восприятие. Во всем мире для Флорианны не осталось никого и ничего, кроме Вивьен. Пропали гнетущие стены, скрипучая и шаткая кровать, грубое постельное белье и всепоглощающее чувство безысходности. В том, что нечего больше терять, как оказалось, были и свои преимущества. 

И все же, окончательно отдаваясь сладкой истоме и разгорающейся страсти, Флорианна подумала, что сравнения с острым азартом Игры они не выдерживают. Ах, если бы только она не проиграла!

...Свеча давно догорела и погасла, в узком окне-бойнице серели предрассветные сумерки, и в комнате воцарилась тишина, лишь слегка колеблемая учащенным дыханием двух женщин. Флорианна, вольготно раскинувшаяся на одной стороне постели, настороженно прислушивалась к тому, как замедляется ритм вдохов и выдохов Вивьен. Та, черной грациозной кошкой растянувшаяся на боку в обнимку с единственной подушкой, молчала, мерцая темными глазами в неверном предутреннем свете, и Флорианна с некоторым затаенным страхом, но и с любопытством тоже, ожидала, когда она заговорит – потому что именно в тот момент выяснится, к чему была эта неожиданная ночь. Флорианна не тешила себя иллюзией, что в случившемся было хоть что-то сверх холодного расчета – Вивьен была слишком умелым Игроком, чтобы позволить увлечь себя каким-то там чувствам, которым, если говорить начистоту, и взяться-то было неоткуда.

Все их предыдущее общение было исключительно формальным и мимолетным – их интересы никогда не пересекались, не совпадали и не сталкивались. И то, что Вивьен пришла к ней теперь, когда Флорианна оказалась за бортом Игры, лишенная почти всего, говорило лишь о том, что ее предложение будет далеко не лестным и почти наверняка весьма невыгодным для опальной герцогини. И все же Флорианна хотела услышать это предложение. Услышать и почувствовать, что для нее, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Так же, как чувствовала мгновения назад в почти горячечном жаре чужого тела отклик собственной жизни и собственной жажды идти до конца. Она была более чем уверена, что сколь бы унизительными не были условия Вивьен, – она согласится.

– Уверена, цветик, твоя голова уже достаточно прояснилась, чтобы начать гадать о причинах, приведших меня в твою, скажем так, непритязательную постель.

– Зачем гадать, – привычно откликнулась Флорианна, – если ты с минуты на минуту перейдешь к ним. 

– И то верно. – Вивьен потянулась, выпуская подушку, перекатилась на живот и выпустила из пальцев небольшой зеленоватый огонек, всплывший к потолку и мягко осветивший комнату. В его свете Вивьен походила на черный изумруд, а Флорианна, как она сама подозревала, – на смертельно больную.

– Но для начала, моя дорогая, позволь выразить соболезнования по поводу кончины твоего брата. Я наверняка не ошибусь, если предположу, что ты потрясена, ведь вы были так привязаны друг к другу.

Флорианна отвернулась, не в силах сдерживать эмоции и остро жалея, что на ней нет маски. Проклятая нагота лица гораздо хуже наготы тела! Она пыталась справиться с собой, но получалось с трудом – вина за смерть Гаспара, злость на него, разочарование в нем, любовь к нему рвались наружу гремучей смесью, грозящей выплеснуться непрошенными слезами. Флорианна сцепила зубы, пережидая момент слабости и про себя кляня на все лады и себя, и брата, и – особенно – Вивьен за ее беспощадный удар. 

Кое-как совладав со сдавленным горлом, она процедила:

– Некого винить в смерти Гаспара, кроме самого Гаспара.

– Правда? – Вивьен изобразила на лице вежливое недоумение. – Мне показалось, что это твое предательство поставило его на грань проигрыша.

– Однако шагнул он за нее сам.

Флорианна понимала, что оправдывается, что, разумеется, неприемлемо для Игрока, но произнесенные вслух слова словно бы становились весомее для нее самой. Проще было поверить, что не она одна погубила брата. Возможно, не заговори с ней Вивьен на эту тему, она бы нашла кого-то другого – скорее всего, Инквизитора, на которого можно было перевалить часть вины, – чтобы выплеснуть гнетущее чувство, очиститься и оставить в прошлом. До этого разговора она запрятала все мысли о нем глубоко внутри и старательно обходила их стороной, но они все же давили, почти незаметно, но неотступно, иначе с чего бы сейчас ей испытывать такую легкость от произнесенных слов – почти эйфорию, позволяющую забыть о страшном. О том, что отныне она одна и что это только ее выбор. 

– Как бы там ни было, Империя многое потеряла с его смертью.

Флорианна почувствовала озноб – и, возможно, не из-за холодного воздуха из окна. Она потянула на себя ветхое одеяло, стремясь прогнать ощущение ползущих по коже мурашек, но помогло слабо, и она придвинувшись ближе, накинула свободный край на Вивьен, на что она почти не отреагировала. Но стало намного теплее.

– Скажи это Селине, если осмелишься. Орлей очень быстро забудет о самом его существовании, лишь бы не злить Императрицу.

О том, что она сама старалась забыть, Флорианна упоминать, естественно, не стала.

– Боюсь, Ее Величество не жалует мое мнение. Она предпочитает тех, кто согласен идти на поводу у ее опасных увлечений. 

– О, так ты рассчитывала на победу Гаспара? – Флорианна горько рассмеялась. – В таком случае сочувствую, что твои планы рухнули. Точнее, посочувствовала бы, если бы не горевала о своих.

– Ну что ты, я бы никогда не ограничилась одним вариантом. Но, признаю, победа твоего брата была бы предпочтительнее для меня в свете моих амбиций. 

– И вот мы подходим к самому главному. 

Флорианна придвинулась к Вивьен вплотную, переплела их ноги, обвила руками плечи и, прижавшись лбом к ее виску, прошептала в самое ухо:

– Я жду, что ты, как минимум, поразишь меня до глубины души. 

– А разве еще нет? – Вивьен повернула голову, несколько мгновений внимательно вглядывалась в глаза Флорианны, а затем потянулась вперед и поцеловала ее, медленно, чувственно и тягуче. Когда она отодвинулась, дыхание у обеих было тяжелым и сбитым. 

– Твоя правда, – усмехнулась Флорианна. – Но это не повод останавливаться.

– Ну что ж, – Вивьен окончательно отстранилась и после короткой паузы бесстрастно произнесла: – Я рассчитываю, что, когда ты получишь вожделенную власть, ты будешь помнить обо мне.

Недоуменно вскинув брови, Флорианна переспросила:

– Когда получу власть?

Вивьен слегка нахмурилась.

– Неужели я ошиблась, и ты решила остаток жизни провести на службе Инквизиции и Церкви, замаливая грехи и мечтая о прощении? В таком случае я приношу тебе свои извинения, цветик. Мне казалось, ты не из тех, кто отступает, но, видимо, для тебя есть более важные вещи. Что ж, я понимаю. 

Сарказм сочился из каждого слова, словно яд со змеиных клыков, и Флорианна почувствовала накатывающую злобу. Сегодня с Вивьен она испытала целый спектр эмоций, изматывающих душу не хуже, чем тренировка изматывает тело, и следом за злобой пришли усталость и безразличие.

– Именно так. Стану мелкой сошкой, обрету смысл жизни в малых радостях и начну откладывать деньги на старость. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, дорогая, но что поделать – мы слишком редко получаем то, чего желаем.

Вивьен рассмеялась, проронила: «И не говори», и грациозным движением поднялась с постели. Натягивая на свои прекрасные плечи мантию, она сказала:

– Как бы там ни было, я не жалею о своем визите – ты было дивно как хороша, моя дорогая. И если ты все же передумаешь, приходи – у нас найдется о чем поговорить. 

Она выскользнула за дверь, и наколдованный ею огонек рассеялся. Однако рассвет за окном уже разгорелся, и комната наполнилась нежным утренним светом. Флорианна поуютнее завернулась в одеяло и задумалась. Отчаяние и меланхолия, преследовавшие ее первые дни после прибытия в Скайхолд и суда, отступили, освободив место пока еще неясным, но заметно более воодушевляющим чувствам. 

Возможно, она слишком рано списала себя со счетов Игры. Если весьма искусная и удачливая Вивьен решила, что у нее есть еще ресурсы и стратегии, то также могут подумать и другие. А если таковых наберется побольше, то, получив с каждого по небольшому вкладу в свое дело, она в итоге вполне может эти ресурсы приобрести. Звучало как неплохой план. По крайней мере, наметки плана. А для начала все же не помешает выяснить, как обстоят дела с ее старыми союзниками – кто переметнулся, кто погиб, кто затаился. Кем-то придется пожертвовать, чтобы втереться в доверие Инквизитору, кого-то слить Селине – вряд ли она ослабит бдительность после своей победы и нужно будет заверить ее, что у нее все под контролем. И, конечно, в будущем следует найти, на кого сделать решающую ставку на этот раз. 

Флорианна потянулась, с наслаждением ощущая сладкую истому в теле, но гораздо большее удовольствие, чем физические ощущения, приносило осознание, что ум вновь заработал, как нужно. Уже засыпая, она успела подумать, что Вивьен внесла весьма весомый вклад в ее дело: напомнила, что только мертвец не может вернуться в Игру. И заставила почувствовать себя живой. Пожалуй, за одно это стоит сказать ей спасибо. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не предоставит своих шевалье в распоряжение Флорианны – более зримый и весомый повод для благодарности. 

***

Тронный зал Скайхолда был переполнен людьми. Скользя за затянутыми в шелк спинами, Флорианна размышляла о том, как беспечны люди и что резня в Зимнем дворце их ничему не научила. Или это Инквизиция вселяет в них ложное чувство безопасности? Как бы там ни было, было даже немного жаль, что сейчас ее цель не убийство. Флорианна никому не признавалась, но в прошлый раз она испытала немалое удовольствие, переведя куртуазные разговоры в рамках Игры в совершенно иное, весьма неожиданное русло. Ей подумалось, что на самом деле именно в этом и состоит суть Игры – в навязанной другим смене правил, которой они вынуждены следовать, потому что были не готовы. Один Инквизитор, к ее досаде, пришел на рандеву во всеоружии. Ах, если бы не он!

А впрочем, это уже давно дела минувших дней. И даже затянутые в шелк спины ее по-настоящему не интересовали – так, зарядка для ума, забава расслабленному разуму. Сейчас ее цель была совсем в ином, можно даже сказать – противоположном кровавому хаосу направлении.

Ступени ложились под ноги одна за другой, и вот – маленькая галерея с изящным чайным столиком, кушеткой и симпатичной, но скромной и не слишком удобной банкеткой. Флорианна улыбнулась: послание гостям очевидное и недвусмысленное – видимо, мало искушенные в обычаях высшего орлейского света жители Скайхолда менее откровенные намеки не понимали. 

Оглянувшись и попутно отмечая детали обстановки, Флорианна заприметила искомую особу на балконе. В льющемся в распахнутые створки дверей свете темный изящный силуэт словно бы сиял, добавляя и без того идеальным пропорциям мистической привлекательности. Усмехнувшись и подумав, что общение с древними ожившими безумцами плохо влияет на ее восприятие реальности – а тем более, на ее социальный статус – Флорианна опустилась на кушетку и аккуратно разгладила подол. Платье уже не было отвратительным убожеством, как в первые дни ее существования в новом статусе, хотя, конечно же, даже близко не дотягивало до роскоши ее придворных нарядов из прошлой жизни. Оно было изысканным и утонченным, но не слишком броским и дорогим – как раз то, что более всего подходило для высокородной аристократки, поступившей на службу в Инквизицию из благих побуждений. Флорианна намеревалась быть настолько благонамеренной, насколько ей позволят Инквизитор и его советники. 

Еще одной причиной ее нынешней скромности, о которой мало кто догадывался, если намеренно не интересовался вопросом, а таких, разумеется, были единицы, оказались более чем стесненные средства. Селина, будучи хитрой мстительной особой, хотя сама она предпочитала думать о себе как о политике, скинув на Инквизитора необходимость решить ее, Флорианны, судьбу, предусмотрительно оставила себе возможность распорядиться ее имуществом. И теперь Флорианне приходилось обходиться существенно поскудневшими доходами. Часть земель, пожалованных племяннице предыдущим императором за верную службу, Селина просто и бесхитростно «вернула короне», кое-какие рудники и шахты, приносившие немалый доход, с помощью имперских заказов и преференций конкурентам, вынудила продать за бесценок. И это не говоря о том, что почти вся знать – даже ее давние партнеры, сотрудничество с которыми всегда было обоюдовыгодным, – отказалась вести дела с опальной герцогиней в страхе, что ее неудача бросит на них тень императорской немилости. Ну и потому что это было немодно в этом сезоне, естественно!

Изучая свои бухгалтерские книги, которые она распорядилась доставить в Скайхолд вместе с управляющим Клодом, Флорианна чуть не плакала – дела, мягко говоря, обстояли из рук вон плохо. Тем не менее она, исхитрившись вытребовать в переполненном Скайхолде место для Клода и поселив его неподалеку, дни напролет посвящала себя возвращению своего благосостояния – к счастью, дела Инквизиции требовали от нее мизерных усилий. И ее усилия дали первые плоды. Что ж, тяжкий труд на собственное благо был привычен и приятен Флорианне. Она с удовольствием смотрела на то, как прямо на глазах возвращается к ней причитающееся. Она вновь провела рукой по приятной ткани платья. Возможно, партию она проиграла, но Игра еще не закончена, чтобы ни думали на этот счет Селина, Инквизитор и все остальные.

– Не припомню, чтобы приглашала тебя сегодня на чай, цветик мой, – раздался над головой холодный голос. Флорианна подняла голову и слегка улыбнулась – на теплый прием она и не рассчитывала. Не сегодня уж точно.

– Прости мою бестактность, моя дорогая. Разумеется, мне следовало отправить к тебе слугу с предупреждением, что я загляну. А теперь я лишила тебя возможности подготовить мне встречу должным образом. Но, право слово, что за церемонии между соратниками, не так ли? Тем более, что мой визит – не праздная прихоть, меня привело, скажем так, неотложное дело.

В этот момент на лестнице показалась служанка с подносом, заставленном чайными принадлежностями. Она сервировала столик на одну персону, с опаской поглядывая на Флорианну, чья маска, если уж не платье, для любой орлесианской прислуги скажет не меньше, чем официальное представление. Видимо, боялась, что высокопоставленная гостья может затаить обиду за не поданный чай и, не имея возможности отомстить опасной магичке, отыграется на ни в чем не повинной служанке. Что ж, в иные времена это могло быть неплохим развлечением – с тем, чтобы определенное послание непременно дошло до хозяйки прислуги. Однако теперь было не до того. К тому же следовало хранить благопристойность.

– В таком случае, – приняла решение Вивьен, – поговорим на балконе.

И первой прошла в дверь. Следуя за ней, Флорианна вслушивалась, как смолкли тихое звяканье посуды, а затем торопливые шаги. Теперь только ровный гул Тронного зала, доносившийся из распахнутых створок, напоминал, что неподалеку находится много людей. 

Вид с балкона открывался захватывающий.

Флорианна позволила себе несколько мгновений полюбоваться пейзажем, после чего повернулась к молчащей Вивьен и фамильярно взяла ее за руку. С той неожиданной, но оказавшей столь сильное влияние на ее жизнь ночи они почти не общались – несколько формальных визитов, пара случайных встреч и ничего не значащие, пустые замечания. Словно бы и не было тех упоения и восторга, захвативших с головой, не было интимной тишины после, не было колких, но не обидных взаимных шуток. Не было договоренности.

И сейчас среди бела дня, в публичном месте, где их могли прервать в любой момент и даже просто разглядеть – стоит только поднять глаза, – столь беспардонно нарушая личную границу Вивьен, Флорианна шла на некоторый риск. Конечно, физически ей ничего не угрожало – самоконтроль Вивьен славился по всей Империи. Но порой хлесткие и холодные слова несут не меньшую опасность – кому как не ей об этом знать. Однако ситуация требовала выхода за допустимые пределы – Флорианне было нужно, чтобы Вивьен осознала, что последующие слова не просто формальность и дань традиции.

Не давая Вивьен опомниться, она сжала ее холодные пальцы в своих и тихим голосом произнесла:

– Прими мои искренние соболезнования, моя дорогая. Я понимаю, как важен для тебя был герцог де Гислен. 

На лице Вивьен не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Она аккуратно высвободила руку и ровным голосом произнесла:

– Благодарю тебя. Меня тронула твоя забота. Это все?

Флорианне хотелось нахмуриться, но вместо этого она вновь подхватила ладонь Вивьен и переплела свои пальцы с ее.

– Ты скорбишь, я знаю. Как никто другой я способна понять твое горе. В эти темные времена и ты, и я нашли безопасную бухту в Инквизиции, но обе мы прекрасно понимаем, что это временное пристанище, и очень скоро придет время искать новую опору. Раньше ты могла рассчитывать на покровительство своего любовника, но теперь нет ни его, ни Кругов. Ты уже придумала, что делать дальше, моя дорогая?

Ее тон по началу был мягким, преисполненным сочувствия, но с каждым словом его становилось все меньше, и последнюю фразу она припечатала жестко и неумолимо. Вивьен наконец вынырнула из своих горестных дум и недобро посмотрела на Флорианну.

– Да ты никак пришла давать советы, цветик? Избавь, прошу тебя.

– Советы? О, нет, за кого ты меня принимаешь? – Убедившись, что по-настоящему привлекла внимание Вивьен, Флорианна отпустила ее руку, повернулась спиной и сделала несколько шагов по балкону, затягивая паузу. – Советы – это для тех, кто не способен на действия, удел слабых.

– Восхитительная речь, моя дорогая. Я под впечатлением. Следует ли из твоих слов сделать вывод, что _ты_ готова оказать мне покровительство? 

Флорианна обернулась и слегка прищурилась:

– А разве не об этом ты просила меня той ночью? Я ошибочно приняла твое желание плотской близости за намерение использовать возможности, м?

– Ну что ты, все верно. Но, цветик, ты, вероятно, забыла, и, видит Создатель, мне печально напоминать тебе об этом, но дело в том, что твое собственное положение сейчас кажется не тем, из которого можно оказать покровительство. По крайней мере, на том уровне, который меня интересует.

Флорианна улыбнулась. Знакомый сценарий: ее так часто недооценивали, что необходимость доказывать свои возможности стала чем-то вроде рутины. Она знала, как действовать в подобных ситуациях.

– Моя дорогая, – Флорианна вновь приблизилась и на этот раз взяла обе ее руки в свои. – Я понимаю, что мы пока знакомы не очень близко, и ты не имела ранее возможности оценить мое мастерство. Но прошу тебя, не стоит сомневаться во мне столь откровенно. Скажи лучше, ты по-прежнему заинтересована в сотрудничестве? Потому что я не твой герцог, мне нужно вовсе не твое, пусть и прекрасное, тело. Я рассчитываю на кое-что более существенное.

Вивьен недовольно нахмурилась. Очевидно, ей не понравилась подобная трактовка ее отношений с Бастьеном, но разговор был не о них, поэтому она лишь коротко бросила:

– Продолжай.

– Видишь ли, я считаю, что Инквизиция обречена. Не стараниями Старшего, разумеется, хотя если он добьется своих целей, эти трепыхания сами собой потеряют смысл. Но даже если его победят, – ах, конечно, когда его победят, что это я? – Инквизиция просуществует год, два, от силы пять. Никто не станет мириться с существованием чего-то столь мощного и столь не приставленного к делу. Если, конечно, откуда-нибудь не появится, словно шут из тени, еще одна угрозу миру. Так или иначе, я полагаю, будет разумно воспользоваться ресурсами Инквизиции сейчас, на взлете ее влияния, чтобы не упустить такую славную возможность. Согласна?

– Предположим, ты права, цветик. Все еще не вижу, к чему ты меня склоняешь. Пока я слышу одни лишь досужие размышления.

Флорианне хотелось обойти Вивьен со спины и из-за плеча интимным шепотом напеть ей о своем предложении – что с их разницей в росте было бы довольно смешно, – хотелось целовать ладони Вивьен и с блеском в глазах посвятить в свои планы, хотелось разыграть целое представление, чтобы подкрепить каждое свое слово – разумное и веское, – вторящей ему эмоцией, звенящей, будоражащей кровь, держащей в напряжении. Чтобы увлечь Вивьен не одним холодным расчетом, но пьянящим предвкушением, манящей надеждой, сыграть на ее амбициях и тщеславии. Флорианна обожала такие моменты, можно сказать, жила ради них, нанизывала на нитку своего успеха. Но чутье подсказывало, что именно сейчас и именно здесь эта театральность будет не к месту, что она скорее отвратит, чем поможет. Это было так странно, так не характерно для Игры – ведь именно Вивьен почти единственная во всей этой Инквизиции сумела бы оценить красоту ее замысла и его воплощения, – что Флорианна колебалась. Пауза затягивалась, вызывая подозрения и грозя вот-вот исчерпать тот лимит внимания, что Вивьен выделила ей на этот разговор.

От этого шага зависело многое – строго говоря, вся дальнейшая стратегия Флорианны. И если сейчас она ошибется, то навсегда упустит наиболее выигрышный и многообещающий вариант. Конечно, у нее есть в запасе еще пара, но далеко не таких перспективных и гораздо более трудозатратных. Флорианна глубоко, но бесшумно вздохнула, решаясь, и аккуратно выпустила руки Вивьен. Своему чутью следует доверять.

– Я считаю, что из тебя получится прекрасная Верховная жрица, – сказала она прямо и незамысловато. 

И все-таки не удержалась от небольшого представления: подошла к перилам и, немного подпрыгнув, уселась на них, безжалостно сминая подол. Маленькая демонстрация склонности к риску. Флорианна с легкостью балансировала на узкой каменной полоске и ждала реакции на свои слова.

– Что, прости? – Вивьен красиво заломила бровь, и кроме этого ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице.

Флорианна самую малость улыбнулась и спросила в ответ:

– А что тебя удивляет? Я не привыкла размениваться на мелочи.

– Рискуя причинить тебе боль своим замечанием, я все же не могу не напомнить, что твой предыдущий план привел тебя отнюдь не к победе. 

– Да, и меня это безмерно угнетает. Но что поделать, не всегда наши задумки удается реализовать должным образом. Согласись, и цель, и способы ее достижения были вполне достижимы. 

– Не думаю, что Инквизитору понравятся твои речи, цветик. Рекомендую умерить пыл, не ровен час, нас кто-то подслушает и донесет. Не мне тебя поучать.

– Ах, наш милый Инквизитор. Так падок на чужое мнение, не находишь? А люди падки на его. При некотором старании будет легко подкинуть ему идею-другую. Вопрос только в том, стоит ли? Моя дорогая, хочешь ли ты властвовать умами половины континента? Не испугаешься ли обращенных к тебе сотен тысяч молитв? Рискнешь посягнуть на самое святое, что есть в этом мире?

Она все-таки не выдержала, сорвалась в патетику. Вивьен закатила глаза, но Флорианна была уверена, что успела разглядеть в них жадный блеск. 

– Чем дольше я тебя слушаю, тем сильнее уверяюсь, что ты бредишь, моя дорогая. Маг на Солнечном троне? Скорее Создатель вернется в наш мир, чем подобному позволят случиться.

– Насчет Создателя ничего не могу сказать, но как минимум один бог вернулся и теперь у нас тут околачивается, – Флорианна рассмеялась собственной шутке, но Вивьен ее не поддержала. – Как бы там ни было, воля высших сил от нас не зависит. В отличие от голосов жриц. Поверь, я прекрасно осведомлена о тех почтенных Владычицах, от слова которых зависит теперь столь многое. Полагаю, ты бы не удивилась, в очередной раз убедившись, что даже те, кому предписано являть для нас образец морального совершенства, всего лишь люди. 

– С чего бы тебе разбираться в хитросплетениях церковных интриг? Не знала, что они входят в круг твоих интересов.

Флорианна улыбнулась.

– Это оружие мне в руку вложила Селина. Она была обеспокоена политикой Джустинии и поручила мне выяснить все о внутренней кухне Церкви. Полагаю, в ее честолюбивые планы тоже входило желание заполучить более удобную Верховную жрицу.

– Вот кем ты меня видишь? – перебила Вивьен. – Удобным инструментом?

– Не придирайся к словам, – Флорианна отмахнулась. – Важно то, что если Инквизитор выдвинет твою кандидатуру на этот пост, я смогу сделать так, чтобы выбрали тебя.

Вивьен, до того стоявшая прямо и надменно, как всегда, словно бы опала – плечи поникли, голова опустилась, а веки скрыли взгляд.

– Мне нужен чай, ваша светлость. Вернемся к столу.

Флорианна, не ожидавшая столь внезапного перерыва в разговоре, нахмурилась, но ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за Вивьен внутрь. Столик уже был сервирован заново, на этот раз на две персоны, и Флорианна с недовольством опустилась на жесткую банкетку для гостей. Вивьен коротким движением пальцев заставила воду в чайнике вскипеть и аккуратно разлила напиток по чашкам. Она дышала ровно и размеренно, на лице была написана полная безмятежность, а движения рук были точными и уверенными. Ни следа минутной слабости, охватившей ее на балконе, но даже это короткое проявление взволновало Флорианну, разожгло в ней любопытство и желание копнуть глубже. Только куда копать?

Пока она раздумывала, в каком направлении продолжить разговор, Вивьен сама начала говорить. Сделав небольшой глоток, она откинулась на спинку кушетки и произнесла:

– Мне интересно, как ты отреагируешь, если я скажу тебе, что твои речи, твои уловки, даже твои интонации один в один сходны со словами, что нашептывал мне в уши демон желания, предлагая сделку, наградой в которой была бы жизнь Бастьена.

Выпад был совершенно неожиданным – Флорианна почти ничего не знала об отношениях магов и их вечных искусителей демонов, и потому, конечно, не могла угадать, какие ее слова будут предпочтительней. Она поболтала чай в чашке и поставила ее обратно на столик.

– Все то немногое, что мне известно о демонах, подсказывает мне, что ты получила бы либо пустую оболочку без личности, либо иллюзию твоего мужчины. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, не могу настаивать. Однако же замечу, что мое предложение гораздо более реалистично и однозначно оставляет при тебе твою душу. Нужно всего лишь подтолкнуть Инквизитора к нужной мысли. Скажи, если решишься.

Флорианна поднялась, понимая, что дальнейшее убеждение бессмысленно – главные аргументы уже прозвучали. Вивьен либо уже приняла решение, либо все еще раз обдумает и решит. 

Флорианна успела сделать три шага по направлению к лестнице, когда ее запястье мягко, но непреклонно обхватили пальцы Вивьен. 

– И какова цена твоей помощи, цветик? Ты не сказала, что желаешь получить взамен.

– Я рассчитываю, – медленно протянула Флорианна в ответ, – что когда ты получишь власть, ты будешь помнить обо мне. 

На этот раз Вивьен, узнавшая собственные слова, улыбнулась, и Флорианна, движимая ей самой не до конца понятным стремлением, приблизилась и опустилась к ней на колени. С жадностью вглядываясь в лицо Вивьен, она коснулась кончиками пальцев безупречно гладкой кожи щеки, огладила скулу, проследила контур пухлых губ, а затем, чуть сдерживая внезапно участившееся дыхание, прошептала:

– Ты найдешь, что это совершенно не сложно, моя дорогая Вивьен. Посмотри на меня: даже еще не получив вожделенную власть, я помню о тебе, помню твой неожиданный ночной визит и твое высказанное столь необычно и столь страстно предложение сотрудничества. Уверена, ты тоже сумеешь не забыть о _моем_ предложении и о моей маленькой помощи. И об этом.

Флорианна склонилась к Вивьен в поцелуе. Лаская своими губами ее, она почувствовала ответное движение Вивьен, ощутила, как раскрывается ее рот навстречу ее языку, и испытала острейшее торжество. 

Начало ее триумфальному возвращению было положено.


End file.
